


A Little Hope

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [34]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Firebreak - Freeform, Nod to Life Signs, Post Episode Fic, Terrible two, and missing their dad, but a bit sad, except they're not so terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Everyone is hopeful of finding Jeff... yet nobody has realised just how this hope is affecting the youngest brothers.Post Episode fic for Firebreak
Series: Post Episode Ficlets [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/572851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Little Hope

Gordon simply watched as Alan launched another stone into the sea, watching as it skimmed over the still waters of the sheltered lagoon before sinking to the depths. They had been sent away from the house, told to give their brothers some space to talk to Brains. The situation with the ship to find their father was a delicate one, Virgil hadn’t wanted them around if Brains had bad news and Scott reacted badly. 

Gordon couldn’t say he particularly wanted to be around in that case either. 

He had only been lingering on the balcony prior to Brains’ previous announcement because Alan had wanted to hear what was going on and he hadn’t wanted to leave his only little brother alone if things had turned south. For him, finding out second hand if the news was either positive or negative was just fine. 

It meant dodging Scott’s extremes of mood for a start. 

Alan was frustrated by the decision though, the youngest convinced that it was his age that meant he had been forced out of the conversation he so desperately wanted to be involved in. 

Gordon was still trying to convince him otherwise. 

“I’m not a kid any more.” Alan stated as he turned to pick up another stone, “There’s no reason that  _ we _ can’t be involved in their conversations.”

Sighing, Gordon lifted his chin from his knees, 

“It’s not that Alan,” He told him, watching as the stone was slung into the water, “You know how volatile Scott’s been recently, Virg and Johnny just don’t want us to get caught in the crossfire.”

Not that that was going to persuade him.

“I don’t care about Scott Gordon!” Alan sighed, his shoulders falling. He was still facing the waves as his arms went to wrap around himself. 

If they had been out on the main beach Gordon wouldn’t have heard the words his younger brother muttered next. 

“I want Dad to come home.”

Yeah. Gordon got that too. 

Shifting to stand he strode the few steps to Alan, casting his arm around his shoulder he pulled him in close. 

“We all do Allie.”

Narrow lanky shoulders shrugged him off. Alan threw a frown in his direction with a shake of his head, 

“No. Not like me you don’t.”

Their three older brothers might have been stung by the comment, Gordon knew at least two of them would have lost their temper at it. 

He knew though. 

Turning to face his beloved ocean, he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets as he raised his chin slightly, 

“Y’know after my accident, things were pretty fuzzy for a while,” He admitted, chest tightening with the memory, “and I never told anyone but Penny and Grandma, but for a while I really struggled to remember him.”

From the corner of his eye he saw Alan still next to him. That was the reason he had never told any of them, the funny looks he knew they would give him, the pushing hints they would give to try and trigger a memory. Perhaps worst of all the ‘how could you forget’ comments he knew would come. 

Because he hadn’t  _ wanted _ to forget, but time and head injuries did funny things to memories. Everyone seemed to forget that Gordon was only a few years older than Alan, including himself. The truth was, there were things from before his accident that had started to slip, little details like the exact colour of his eyes and hair, or just what his voice had sounded like. It scared Gordon that he seemed to be forgetting these things but Alan had never let on that maybe his memories of their father were starting to slip too. 

Was his little brothers desperation to find Dad born from the same fear?

Alan’s head had dropped, his hands had wrapped tightly around himself as he kicked at the sand with his toe,

“It’s the little things,” He mumbled, bearly loud enough for Gordon to hear even in the cove.

“Like what he smelled and sounded like. I know his eyes were blue… but what kind of blue Gordy?”

Looking to his little brother he felt his mouth twist in frustration. 

“I wish I could tell you Allie. Like, everyone always says Scott has Dad’s eyes--”

“Yeah but I don’t think they were just the same,” Alan cut in with a frown, “Not exactly.”

“No, but I dunno just what colour they were. Y’know?”

Alan was shuffling towards him, trying to be subtle but entirely not at the same time. Gordon smiled as he lifted his arm over little brothers shoulders. 

“I can’t guarantee what’s gonna happen next Allie,” He sighed, squeezing him close, “But I promise you, I  _ get _ it.”

It was almost as if Alan wanted to shrink back to being a younger version of himself as he rested his head on Gordon’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I doubted you Gordy.” He murmured as they watched the sun begin to sink. 

Gordon shook his head, “Nahh, I don’t blame you kiddo. Just don’t forget, we’re the terrible two, you can come to me about anything, ‘kay?”

Before Alan could respond, a shout from the cliffs above the lagoon made both jump apart.

“There you are!” Scott exclaimed as they looked up to him, “Get back up here! Brief in half an hour.”

The pair of youngest brothers looked to each other, their worried frowns matching before their attention was drawn back to Scott,

“We launch at the end of the week… We’re going to find Dad.”


End file.
